Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable seating devices, and in particular to a portable stadium seat apparatus that is to be used by individuals attending spectator events at facilities having backless bench type seats.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been a number of attempts to develope a comfortable and easy to carry portable seat for spectator events with varying success. Traditional portable stadium seats have attempted to supply support to the human back while sifting at sporting events by utilizing a rearward leaning back rest. The following patents are examples of such rearward leaning portable stadium seats. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,193 to Barry K. Simpson (May 14, 1996) U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,652 to James F. Ward (Dec. 29, 1987) U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,837 to Reiersen; Ronald G. (Nov. 3, 1998) U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,637 to Lemburg; Timothy R. (Jun. 6, 1995) U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,782 to Shrader, Stacy J. (Jun. 29, 1993) U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,209 to Handelman; Robert I. (Oct. 3, 1989) U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,413 to Shumack, Jr.; George J. (Nov. 11, 1988) U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,151 to Love; Samuel D. (Jan. 20, 1987) U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,379 to Yates; Donald (Sep. 31, 1999) U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,852 to Filer; Paul G. (Sep. 16, 1986) U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,344 to Anderson; Richard (Mar. 2, 1993) U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529 to Lippert, Albert H. (Nov. 30, 1976) U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,130 to Williams; Gilbert J., et al. (Dec. 3, 1996) U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,771 to Ellis; Christopher M. (Nov. 26, 1991) U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,783 to McDowell; Kieth (Jun. 29, 1999) U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,838 to Brabant, Omer E. (Jun. 5, 1990) U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,296 to Compardo; Fred (May 21, 1996). Although rearward leaning backrests are efficacious in allowing the postural supporting muscles of the human torso to rest while sifting in a standard chair, they have not proven effective in allowing the user of portable stadium seats to comfortably sit in a supported posture at sporting events. The spectator sifting above a sporting event in a stadium of backless bleacher style seats typically leans forward to look down on the event. A portable seating apparatus with a back support does not support such a forward leaning posture.
What is needed is a portable personal stadium seat apparatus that is designed to be used with any type backless bench style seat and provide a solid attachment to the bench and provide a means of support to protect and minimize midback stress and pain consistant with overstretching (straining) of the lower trapezius musculature and midtrunk extensor mechanism, by supporting the users torso in a forward leaning position rather than a backward leaning position. Traditional rearward leaning portable stadium seats cannot support the midback musculature (the source of back pain) as the seat back apparatus is too short and the typical posture used to view sporting events while seated on bleacher type seating is to lean forward, not backward, by resting the user""s forearms on his knees.
This new device will provide trunk support without the use of a traditional back rest. This trunk support will be adjustable to height and amount of reclinable attitude in order to accomodate differences in user physical dimensions or personal preferences, The trunk support will niether press the user forward into the person occupying the bench in front, nor project rearward obstructing the passageway or annoying the person behind. The trunk support also will not obstruct the passage of persons through the aisle the device is occupying. The new stadium seat will support the user""s back/torso by allowing support of the trunk in a forward position rather than a traditional rearward leaning sitting posture. It is the object of this invention to demonstrate a portable stadium seat apparatus which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above. Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that is simple to operate, extremely effective in alleviating midback pain, very cost effective, and be very adjustable and portable.
In accordance with the present invention a portable forward leaning stadium seat comprises a seat frame connected to a padded seat, which can be firmly attached to a stadium style bleacher, an adjustable vertical support armature which has horizontal padded arm rests, and can be carried by a plastic handle.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are of an adjustable forward leaning support to allow the torso of spectators at sporting events to lean comfortably against, thereby minimizing back pain. The forward leaning designed stadium seat is portable, lightweight and adjustable to accomodate different sizes of users as well as different postural requirements of the user.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.